


Lime Green

by RRtotheMoon



Category: Taeyong Doyoung Lucas
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRtotheMoon/pseuds/RRtotheMoon
Summary: My confession.
Kudos: 6





	Lime Green

“所以最后还是来了吧”，金道英单手扶着方向盘，问他。  
“嗯”，李泰容戴着墨镜，把手指伸出车窗，“本来不打算的，但不知道怎么就到了机场，买了机票。”  
“你啊”，金道英叹气，浓粉色的晚霞被抛到车后，“你永远是没有计划的一个人。”

路边小孩子们围着棕榈树下接吻的情侣起哄：“kiss！kiss！”，车内电台放着上个世纪的老歌，风里挟裹着海水的湿气。他们把车停在路边，进了闪着彩色灯牌的墨西哥餐馆。时间对晚饭来说尚早，乐队正在舞台上调试乐器，两旁电视上是永久不变的球赛。  
“鸡肉墨西哥卷……”，金道英流水线般点菜，也不问李泰容的想法，很多年的朋友了。  
只是朋友吧，金道英心里再次确认了关系，那种偶尔上次床也不会改变的、彻底的、朋友。  
服务生拿起菜单转身要走，李泰容伸手制止，“把新加坡司令换成长岛冰茶”。

金道英抬抬眉毛，“你说过在长岛喝长岛冰茶是一件特别傻逼的事情。”  
“我现在也觉得傻逼”，李泰容托着脸看向窗外，“但是人嘛……大多数不能像你一样持续性聪明。”  
“你可别告诉我今晚我要面对一个醉鬼”，金道英笑笑，“醉鬼硬不起来，睡着没意思。”  
“你以为我是千里来送炮的嘛”，对面的人做了个鬼脸，“没寂寞到那种程度。”

晚霞渐渐暗淡，夜色吞噬天际线，餐厅人声鼎沸，乐队卖力嘶吼着，金道英和李泰容面对着面大喊才能让对方听清自己在讲什么。  
“金——道——英——”，李泰容不胜酒力，眼神像泛起波浪的湖水，脸颊红透，“我好，我好难受啊——”  
金道英很清醒，一杯martini对他来说算不上什么，他看着瘫在沙发上，像一条搁浅的鱼的李泰容。他冷静地审视着李泰容，锋利的下颔线在五颜六色的灯光下变得模糊，他点燃一支烟，吐出烟圈，烟雾让那张好看到嚣张的脸变得可以接近。  
金道英把他扛到车上，给他系上安全带的时候，对李泰容说，“你不是难受，你只是喝醉了。”  
“不，金道英”，醉鬼眼睛里出现诡异的清澈，“我好像爱上了一个记不住脸的人。”  
金道英身体顿了顿，随即启动发动机，汽车顶棚缓缓向后褪下，天空在他们头顶一寸一寸地打开，金道英说，“爱上无脸男是什么新恐怖故事吗？”  
“哈哈哈”，李泰容笑得眼泪都要出来，“好无聊的笑话呀金道英。”

两个人滚到金道英的床上时李泰容还在笑，金道英对这个酒品垃圾真的没办法，狠狠地往李泰容屁股上扇了一巴掌，“还做不做了”。  
李泰容从床上支起身子，嘴唇几乎要贴上他的嘴唇，有点挑逗地说，“做啊弟弟，当然做啊。”  
他的手顺着金道英薄薄的腹肌滑下去，缓缓地摸着他的裤裆，“我想你肯定也难受。”  
他们接着吻，越吻越深，金道英察觉这个吻里包含着一些情欲以外的感情，李泰容的舌头从未如此主动地索取，他们吻的狼狈，吻到肺里只剩最后一分氧气。  
金道英突然希望李泰容是清醒的。

第二天李泰容醒来的时候金道英还在睡，金道英睡觉也很规矩，和他各占床的一半，中间好像隔着一条楚河汉界。李泰容把头埋在枕头里，眼前浮现一点模糊的记忆：  
也是这样喝醉的夜晚，一具小麦色的，高挑年轻的身体。那晚做的很激烈，那个男孩把他干得很爽，爽到李泰容差点说出“我爱你”，总之就记得这个。

想着那精壮的腰肢在自己身上摆动的样子，李泰容的身体内部就开始泛起潮水般的空虚，痒，拍打着他的理智。金道英的亚麻床单蹭过他的皮肤，让他回忆起那晚上被那个小麦色男孩压着，在床上颤抖时后背起火的感觉。  
昨晚金道英抱着李泰容清理过了，可并没有为他穿上衣服，他赤裸的躺在纯白的床单上，鼻子里闷哼出声，手慢慢握住自己的阴茎，缓缓地磨蹭着，眼前越来越模糊，他幻想着那具小麦色的身体，想要看清除了身体以外的部分，比如眼睛，比如嘴唇，比如头发。可他记不住。手上的速度急切了起来，突然金道英的手覆了上来，冰凉的、干燥的，细长的手指圈住了柱身，不疾不徐地套弄着。李泰容扭了扭腰，往金道英怀里拱去。金道英半眯着眼睛，探出另一只手臂把他圈在怀里，李泰容抬起含着水的眼睛喊他：“道英啊，快点吧。”  
金道英故意逗他似的只加快了一点速度，手指轻轻地沿着冠状沟勾画着，李泰容痒得直哼哼，“道英啊......道英啊”，腰向前挺动着。  
金道英用手固定住他不安分的身体，黏腻细嫩的皮肤贴合着他的手掌，让他觉得满足。李泰容被他逗得浑身像是有火在烧，冒出一层薄汗，张开腿夹住金道英的腰，嘴唇在金道英敞开的领口前乱亲，“道英啊，真是个坏弟弟。”  
金道英看着他泛红的脸颊和滚烫的耳朵，在他耳边吹气，“你觉得我有把你当哥哥吗？”  
“你……当然没有“，李泰容抬起头寻找金道英的嘴唇，被金道英躲开了，“总是拿我没办法吧，明明道英是家里的小儿子，却要把我当小孩对待。”  
“小孩子可不会让我给他手淫，也不会缠着我做爱。“  
”所以是我缠着你做爱吗“，李泰容假装委屈地瘪了瘪嘴巴，“其实是你比较主动。我都知道的，道英从昨天一上车就想和我做啊。”  
金道英不想再继续这个话题，加快了手上的速度，磨着李泰容最敏感的地方，让他哼哼唧唧说不出话来。  
傻瓜啊，你怎么凡事只聪明到一半呢。金道英想着。

下午两个人去沙滩上晒太阳，要把身上蓄积了一个冬春的雨水蒸发掉。女人们穿着刚刚遮住臀部的短裙，眼前尽是各式的格子与碎花还有泛着光的大腿根。李泰容和金道英一人一杯冰啤酒，谁也不说话，戴着墨镜，小腿上粘着几粒沙。  
“你一会儿下海游泳吗”，金道英问他。  
“不了”，李泰容摇摇头，“嫌脏，晚上在你家泳池里游。”  
“那你拖着我出来干嘛？不会是分享人生吧，我们俩之间已经没有什么好分享的了。”  
“唉，我不是说我爱上个男孩吗？我来沙滩这人多的地方找找他。”  
“可你连他的脸和名字都记不清”，金道英感到无语，“你要是能找到，以后公安请你鉴定无名尸吧。”  
李泰容摘下墨镜，漂亮的瞳孔映着蓝天，透亮到深不见底，”只是我的记忆还在挣扎，我总会在一些时间的缝隙里回忆起关于他的碎片，像拼图，要慢慢等慢慢找。“  
李泰容立起身，抓着金道英的手放在胸前，”听，就好像是我的心在说，’你这样的人啊，居然陷入了爱情’。“  
金道英双手捧着他的脸，端详了很久，”你确实不怎么懂得爱情。”  
“可能是因为你从小到大都被身边的人爱着的缘故。”  
“所以我是对爱情钝感吗？”  
“不，你只是像一只鸟，偶尔停泊，然后飞走。”

傍晚金道英开车送李泰容去酒吧，他有时在那里做rapper。比起说是激烈的饶舌，李泰容在长岛老气横秋到快要发霉的酒吧里，更像是一个游吟诗人，平淡又克制地讲述日记。金道英常常在那个舞台上看见四十年后的李泰容——依然打扮的光鲜，脸上看得见年轻时骄傲的漂亮，还在说唱，如同一只不认输的猎鹰。  
李泰容在舞台上张开手臂，像是拥有整个世界的王，台下喝彩纷纷，他却闭着眼不看任何人。金道英放下手中的酒为他轻轻鼓掌，仿佛为古典乐团谢幕时那样庄严。他看见李泰容拿起麦克风说，我这次来长岛是要找一个人，一个漂亮的小麦色男孩，他的声音很性感，我和他共度的那一夜也很性感，性感到我想对他说，我好像爱上你了。你要是在这里的话，你一定能认出我吧，我的男孩。  
人们吹响口罩，金道英在激动的人群里，看着满足地笑着的李泰容。

“道英啊”，李泰容蹦下舞台，繁复的银质耳饰一甩一甩，“你怎么不上去唱歌呢，这里很适合你。”  
金道英摇摇头，“玩够了吗？差不多该回家了。”  
自知拗不过他，李泰容便拿起金道英的酒杯，将里面剩的酒一饮而尽，“走吧。”

喝了酒不能开车，两个人走着回去，肩擦着肩，手却揣在各自的兜里。路过的人家里隐隐约约有party的声音传来，欢笑声，音乐声，酒瓶被打碎的声音。就算只有一点酒精也足以让李泰容疯狂，他在寂寥无人只剩路灯的街道上大喊：“啊——那个男孩，我真想见到你啊！让我多记起你来一点吧！”  
他的声音在街道上回荡很远很远，除了潮湿的风穿过树叶的沙沙声，寂静的世界没有任何回应。李泰容张开手臂，傻傻地笑着，金道英抱起手看他。  
“来，送给你，道英”，李泰容摘下路边的一朵浅紫色雏菊，金道英接过，小心放在衬衫口袋上。  
“你上次来长岛不是刚和Jason分手吗”，金道英突然问，“怎么就爱上了一个陌生人。”  
李泰容依然傻笑着，不回答。

回到家里李泰容匆匆洗了澡，倒在床上就睡了。金道英在卧室外的书房里回着邮件，电脑屏幕把他的脸映成蓝色，他把李泰容给他的那朵浅紫色雏菊压在《哈扎尔辞典》里。他给自己倒了半杯威士忌，看深蓝色夜幕里明亮的星星，或许有几颗人造卫星正在漆黑的宇宙里盘旋。  
“Ground control to Major Tom……”，他想起他们上学时车里也常常播放这首歌，开着那辆破旧的福特车，穿梭在纽约的街道里。摩天高楼封闭他们头顶的天空，李泰容在车里不可自制地哭泣。  
“道英啊，为什么啊，我爱的人最后都会抛弃我。”  
“不要因为失恋太多次就不再相信爱情，你要相信你只是还没有遇到对的人，或者说，你还没发现等待着你的下一次相爱。”  
“你说话我总是听不懂”，李泰容抽抽嗒嗒地抱怨，“你这样的人，真的会明白爱情吗？你可以像对朋友一样对待我，也可以和我上床，何况你有时也会和女人上床。你有爱过谁吗？”  
“我认为爱不必被肉体局限，我的心很明白什么是爱。”  
金道英看着他哭成这副狼狈的样子，突然气不打一处来，恶狠狠地说，你别觉得你不停恋爱就是多擅长去爱，你可能只是一个从头到尾的傻瓜。  
汽车一个急刹在路边停下，李泰容“嘭”的一声撞上车门，他钻出车身，从车窗向金道英骂到，“你他妈凭什么这么说我？你还有点心吗金道英？”  
金道英明明可以追上去，他却在车内动弹不得，目送着李泰容单薄瘦长的背影，气势汹汹地远离。他穿着一件YSL的金色亮片黑夹克，在人流步履匆匆的纽约，漂亮又玩世不恭，像大卫鲍伊的歌。金道英并不知道自己为什么会失去理智爆发恶意，他点燃一支烟，想自己和李泰容一起成长的这么些年，从高中到大学，他好像一直都在注视着李泰容的后背，给他擦眼泪，擦鼻涕，带着一点小心翼翼的安慰。李泰容做过的试卷换了一套又一套，身边的男男女女来去不停，哭泣的场景走马灯似的轮换，在他身边的一直都是金道英。

晚上金道英沿着他们分开的地点，一家酒吧一家酒吧的找过去，穿过层层叠叠的醉鬼，走到夜也变得寂静,烟雾和霓虹熏得他眼前混沌。在凌晨三点他终于在四个街区外的一间地下酒吧里找到了李泰容，没喝太多酒，但一直把头埋在桌上哭。在声色犬马的纽约，李泰容不过是个跑出家门的小孩儿。  
金道英本来想骂他疯子，可是心骤然软了，像刚出炉的华夫吸水湿润，他走上前去抱住李泰容的头，“有没有人欺负你”，金道英脱口而出。  
我也是个窝囊废，那一瞬间他心里想着。  
李泰容毛茸茸的脑袋在他的胸膛晃了晃，他吸了吸鼻涕，我们回家吧道英。  
然后两个人依然肩并肩地走在深夜的街道上，沿途有人轻浮地对他们吹口哨，他们都默契地忽视了。回到家一起洗了个热水澡，挤进被窝时接近六点，天空微微露出白色，昏暗的黎明适合睡眠，也适合幻想冲动。金道英有句话就在嘴边等着逃离，但他紧抿双唇，直到李泰容轻声呼噜着入睡，也没有吐露。

之后是李泰容长岛露水情缘开始的那一晚，金道英不过是去了吧台，转身人就不见了。他先没有着急，坐在卡座上安静地等着李泰容回来，期间拒绝了两次搭讪。等到对面那杯新加坡司令里的冰块几近完全融化，他张皇失措地拨通李泰容的电话，响铃仿佛一个世纪那么漫长。  
电话接通了，他听见了李泰容激烈的叫床声。

那晚金道英在酒吧坐到打烊，喝了一杯又一杯，所幸酒量很好，摇摇晃晃地一路失魂落魄回到家里。用尽全身的狠劲冲上楼，“哐”地撞开门。  
李泰容被安放在雪白的床榻里，睡得安静美好，晨光撕裂窗帘，照在那张只在完全入睡时圣洁的脸庞上。金道英被人泼了冷水似的清醒，轻轻退出房间，在客房和衣睡下。

漂亮亚洲男孩寻找小麦色性感男孩的故事从老酒吧传开，是当下社区里最脍炙人口的故事。李泰容在商店里买冰淇淋时胖胖的店员也会和他分享，“嘿，李，昨天有个小麦色男孩，听说他住在两个街区外。”  
“谢啦，说不定今天傍晚就遇见”，然而事实是这一片的小麦色男孩都有着可怖的肌肉，虽然一看就是基佬但绝不是记忆中那个充满少年感的躯干。  
有时会有隔壁小孩拽着自己的爸爸磕磕巴巴地跑来，“泰容，你看，我爸爸也是小麦色，他是你在找的男孩吗？”  
大人们只好尴尬地相视一笑，“谢谢亲爱的，可惜不是。”  
也会有男孩大胆地表白，“你不妨看看我，宝贝，我觉得我们也会合得来。今晚一起吃饭吧。”

人们和故事像夏季透过树叶的阳光，以精确的时间日复一日地位移再堆积。李泰容走在沙滩上，开车感受风穿过发丝，晚上接着唱自己喜欢的rap，享受他的长岛时光。四处传来那个男孩的消息，李泰容像是被砸进一朵棉花糖，裹着糖浆缓缓融化，他想自己的假期将要结束了，他有可能再也找不到那个男孩。

黄旭熙的出现是在金道英的家门外，那天李泰容正拎着行李，准备先金道英一步回到纽约。和在餐厅喝着红茶的金道英说了再见。打开门的一瞬间，台阶下的一辆橙色越野像一道金光照入他的人生，前面立着一个手足无措的男孩。小麦色、高挺的鼻梁、性感的嘴唇和干净的荷尔蒙。  
李泰容冲着他笑了，没说话。  
黄旭熙先开口：“我朋友说这边有个非常漂亮的男孩四处张贴寻人启事，我想可能是你，于是赶过来了。”他捂着胸长舒一口气，“看来不算太迟。”  
“我叫黄旭熙，也可以叫我Lucas。”  
李泰容心里的酸涩与喜悦将所有语言堵在心口，他把行李扔在一边，蹦下台阶，黄旭熙牢牢接住他，像天空接住鸟儿。  
他们火热地吻到车上，黄旭熙把汽车座椅放平，李泰容拽着黄旭熙的衣领倒下。黄旭熙解开他的皮带与裤子拉链，揉着李泰容的臀部，没有那么饱满，但柔软而弹嫩的手感依然让人着迷。李泰容喘着气，有一下没一下地在黄旭熙耳边轻啄，“车上有套吗？”  
黄旭熙猛地愣住了，“没有。”  
“那你家有吗？”  
“有。”  
“去你家。”

金道英坐在餐厅里，凝视起伏的车身。他假装若无其事地走上楼，翻开《哈扎尔辞典》，一朵干燥平整的紫色雏菊落下。他想起那晚，李泰容喝醉了在他的床上抵达高潮的那晚，直起后背看着天花板，喊出一个人名“Lucas”，他自私地隐瞒了这个名字。这个包含着他的心碎与耻辱的暗号。天气预报说纽约在下雨，金道英拉上窗帘，他的世界在被离心。


End file.
